


Broken

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Summary: I don't edit so please forgive any mistakes.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Male Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I don't edit so please forgive any mistakes.

He sighed as he fell back onto the bed while trying not to watch the vampire strolling into the room behind him. He didn't watch as that same vampire untucked his shirt giving him the barest of glimpses of his abs. He didn't watch the way his pants sat low on his hips. He didn't watch him sit on the window sill, body perfectly angled to highlight every gorgeous part of him as he absentmindedly flipping open the lighter. No, no Jason did not do that. 

He had only just returned home and already a member of Unit Bravo was there waiting. Jason pulled a book from the nightstand in what he knew would be a vain attempt to ignore Mason. He should cook dinner or at least get changed out of his work clothes but he wasn’t going to. Not now. The lighter clicking only seemed to anger him more and he closed his eyes and sighed. Three weeks of babysitters. Three weeks of never being left alone. Three weeks since he had learned of the bounty. He felt rather than saw Mason sink down on the bed beside him. Mason's hand resting on his thigh.

Mason had watched the detective arrive home. Their eyes had met and he had seen the frustration in Jason's. He couldn't blame the man. Mason himself wasn't dealing well with the bounty, he could only imagine how the man it was laid on was doing with it. Mason's own discomfort was the one reason he kept insisting on covering extra shifts. He couldn't stand being stuck in the warehouse not knowing if Jason was safe from those hunting him. He always gave Jason the space he needed but tonight he felt the unexplainable need to comfort him or at the very least distract him. 

Jason forced himself to not look down at the hand nor to look at Mason and actually managed to succeed. To draw attention to the action would be a sure fire way to end that unexpectedly tender and comforting touch. So he tried to focus on the pages in front of him. It wasn’t long before his focus was driven back to that touch. God he was weak for this man, he groaned internally. The hand having slipped up his leg and the fingers now teasing at the waistband of his pants. Mason’s breath caressing the sensitive skin that formed the scar Murphy had left upon his neck before gentle kisses promised of more heated ones.

Try as he might to not be enticed by Mason’s actions, Jason couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him as Mason’s tongue traveled across that scar and up to suck on his earlobe. Gentling nipping at it before exploring his neck with a few more small, teasing bites. Jason’s needy moans spurring Mason along.

Fumbling a bit with the belt buckle and the zipper, Mason finally managed to loosen Jason’s pants but before he could get further, Jason tossed the book aside and turned, gripping Mason’s hips, and pulled them roughly together. Already he could feel how much Mason wanted him. Pushing him down beneath him, Jason pinned him to the bed.

“So needy,” Jason chuckled as Mason grabbed his ass to pull them closer together.

“For you, handsome, always.” Taking in Mason’s smirk and hooded, lust filled eyes, Jason leaned in and captured those lips.

One of Mason’s hands straying up Jason’s side to tangle in his hair and pull him impossibly closer. His tongue slipping to Jason’s mouth as his lips parted. The taste of him as intoxicating as ever.

Thrusting his hips down into Mason, he earned a soft moan into their kiss. Determined to hear more of those sounds, Jason slid his hands slowly up and under Mason’s shirt, gathering what he could, he twisted it in his fist and pinned it near Mason’s neck before dipping his head down to suck at one of Mason’s nipples. When Mason arched up off the bed into him with another moan, Jason moved on to the other nipple. Swirling his tongue around it and nipping lightly until again, he got the reaction he was looking for.

As Jason kisses his way slowly back up to Mason’s lips, the vampire smirked, “If you need suggestions as to what else you can suck, handsome, just let me know.”

“Well,” Jason smirked, “let’s see if I can’t find the place you had in mind.”

Lifting himself slightly he sat up and loosened Mason’s pants and pulled them from his body. Enjoying the way Mason shimmied his hips and body to assist. Jason tossed the offending piece of clothing to the floor. He started his explorations near Mason’s ankle, kissing, licking, and sucking his way up his inner leg. Enjoying the way Mason’s breath quickened as he drew closer to his cock. Blowing a light breath over it and touching it with the barest whisper of his lips he chuckled at Mason’s exasperated growl as Jason worked his way down his other leg.

“You don’t play fair,” Mason managed between ragged breaths.

“Never said I did, sunshine,” Jason quipped before running his tongue over the head of Mason’s cock. Taking his time and enjoying the shivers and sounds coming from Mason before sinking his head down as far as he could. Bobbing up and down to ease the feeling of the tip of Mason’s cock hitting the back of his throat.

“Now who, who’s needy,” Mason managed to groan, gripping Jason’s hair tighter as he pulled himself deeper with a thrust of his hips. “Fuck, yes! So, so close, handsome,” Mason continued feeling himself close and his eyes turned predatory the closer he came to that orgasm.

Jason’s hum vibrating deep around Mason and Jason could feel just how close Mason was. His own eyes returning that predatory smirk before slowing slipping Mason’s cock from his mouth. Before Mason could protest beyond the scowl beginning to form on their lips, Jason flipped him over onto his chest and climbed on top of him, kissing his way across the constellation of freckles that dusted his back. Eventually, he pulled Mason’s arms above his head and quickly he slipped his cuffs from his belt.

Mason grinned up over his shoulder at Jason, “What exactly do you plan on doing with -”

“Shut up, Mason,” Jason commanded as he cuffed Mason to the bed. 

“Gotta say, I like this side of you,” Mason smirked as he lifted his ass up into Jason in an attempt to get more action.

Jason only grinned at him before sliding off the bed with a wink. “Be good.”

“Hey, detective, get your ass back here! You think these will keep me here?” Mason struggled against the cuffs.

“Break my headboard or my cuffs and we will have no fun,” Jason smiled wickedly and leaned over Mason, his tongue dragging itself up his back, his shoulder until Jason’s mouth found Mason’s and he kissed him passionately. “And I do so want to have a bit of fun with you, sweetheart.”

Mason huffed but remained still, watching the detective retreat into the adjoining bathroom where he removed his shirt and even from this distance Mason could see a few scars from Jason’s time spent with Murphy. The thought alone made Mason nearly snap the cuffs off the headboard but he let his eyes roam to other features of Jason’s as the detective bent over the tub and ran hot water. Soon other more pleasant thoughts replaced those previous ones as Mason’s eyes wandered and his mind raced.

Returning to the bedroom, Jason slipped his pants off beside the bed. Taking his time and enjoying the way Mason reacted to him every time. Just like their first night together, he should have felt exposed and vulnerable but he didn’t. Not with Mason. Mason looked at him like no one had ever looked at him before and he was convinced no one would ever look at him like Mason did. Shivering in his own anticipation, he grabbed the lube from his nightstand and slid onto the bed.

Pulling Mason’s hips up and settling between Mason’s spread legs. Placing lube on three of his fingers he teased Mason’s ass a bit before slipping one finger slowly in. Testing the resistance and watching Mason for any sign of discomfort but all he got from Mason were needy groans and Mason’s hips slipping further back against his hand. Running his free hand down Mason’s back he slipped another finger inside and his name slipped past Mason’s lips.

Jason couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face at the sound. It was his favorite sound, hearing his name whispered, sighed, moaned, and screamed from Mason’s lips. He slipped a third finger in as he leaned over Mason’s body and placed soft kisses across his shoulder blades and eventually along his neck waiting Mason to relax. 

“You going to keep teasing or-”

Jason slapped a hand across Mason’s ass, “Pretty sure I told you to shut up.”

“Yes, sir,” Mason teased.

“Good boy,” Jason smiled into a kiss and which turned into a smirk as Mason growled low at him. 

Sitting back up, Jason used a more lube before lining himself up with Mason’s hole and pressed just the tip of his cock there and chuckled as Mason pushed back in an attempt to get what he wanted. Taking his cue, Jason slipped just inside of Mason, continuing to enjoy teasing him. 

“If I say please, handsome?” Mason playfully smirked.

“I like you begging,” Jason teased him further. 

Not allowing Mason to respond with a quip, Jason thrust himself deep into Mason at one go. Causing the vampire beneath him to let out a loud groan. Jason thrust again and again, faster and deeper with each go until Mason was moaning his name over and over again in a mantra that was sure to wake the neighbors.

Mason tried to move his hands and cursed at being unable to touch Jason at all. So he closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of the detective deep within him, on the feeling of the detective's lips upon his back, on the feeling of the detective's hand reaching around them to wrap around Mason’s own cock as he began to jerk him off. Mason’s hands gripping the rails of the headboard in an attempt to gain some resistance to push his own hips back against Jason’s.

Mason’s moans turning to all out groans of pleasure and Jason knew the thin walls would not prevent disapproving glares from his neighbors tomorrow but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is hearing his name screamed out and Mason’s name on his own lips. He begins to lose his rhythm as he feels Mason approaching his climax and he knows his own is following closely behind.

“Jason!” Mason shouted as he came, making a mess on the sheets beneath him and Jason’s hand. His back arching and his hands snapping the headboard as his pleasure overtook him. 

“Mason,” Jason groaned against Mason’s slick back as he came. If Jason wasn’t so focused on his own orgasm taking over his whole body, he would have scolded Mason for yet another broken headboard but he didn’t care. He’d deal with that tomorrow. 

He collapsed against Mason’s now limp body and tried to catch his break before rolling to the side and reaching for the key he had left on the nightstand. He sat up and rolled Mason over, straddling him as he unlocked the cuffs and tossed both on the nightstand. He pinned Mason’s wrists to the bed and looked pointedly at the headboard and then back at Mason.

“Sorry about that, handsome,” Mason smirked not sorry at all.

“No you’re not,” Jason smirked into a kiss and pulling back, “and neither am I. Just wondering how I explain a third broken bed.” 

“I can-” 

Jason cut him off with another kiss before standing and pulling Mason up with him. “Come on,” he whispered and pulled Mason to follow him into the bathroom where the previously scalding water was now pleasantly warm and waiting them. 

Jason spun around to face Mason and slowly peeled his shirt off, before running his hands through Mason’s sweat soaked hair, removing the wet locks from his face. Mason stiffened as he always did at these tender actions after their romps not because he didn’t enjoy it but because he was coming to enjoy it a little too much and he worried what that meant. 

He sighed into Jason’s embrace and placed soft kisses to his neck. Those were thoughts for another time. Right now he was going to enjoy splashing this bath water all over the floor and then he was going to work on breaking the rest of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> A request gone wrong (we must call each other out right? lol, I don't make the rules, my friend).


End file.
